Cuando la oscuridad se llevó a Colin Creevey
by MeriAnne Abevaz
Summary: Esta historia relata, sencillamente, la muerte de nuestro pequeño fotógrafo, la forma en la que logró quedarse en Hogwarts en la Segunda Gran Batalla del colegio y lo que sintió en esos últimos segundos, esos instantes finales durante los cuales supo en todo momento que no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarse, que iba a morir irremediablemente...


Cuando la profesora McGonagall nos echó a Peakes y a mí de la mesa de Gryffindor, ambos nos levantamos refunfuñando y salimos del Gran Comedor. El vestíbulo estaba atestado de alumnos que aguardaban a ser evacuados, niños menores de edad o estudiantes que carecían del valor y la lealtad a Hogwarts necesarios para quedarse a luchar. Observé a estos últimos con algo que podía ser interpretado como desprecio.

—Vamos, Creevey… —murmuró Peakes a mi lado, tirando de mi túnica con suavidad.

—No. Adelántate. Me he olvidado en el Gran Comedor… la cámara de fotos —improvisé, retrocediendo un paso. Peakes me miró, incrédulo, y murmuró con voz abatida:

—Venga, Creevey, no seas tonto. Déjala, ya conseguirás otra. Tenemos que irnos antes de que…

—Ve tú —le interrumpí, retorciéndome las manos por detrás de la espalda—. No tardo.

Él me dirigió una última mirada aprensiva y, tras mascullar un rápido _"No hagas tonterías"_, se unió a los asustados alumnos que aguardaban ante nosotros.

Le observé mezclarse entre la multitud de túnicas negras hasta que desapareció de mi vista. Entonces, y cuidando que ningún estudiante o profesor me viese, me deslicé velozmente hacia las escaleras de mármol y las subí valiéndome de algún que otro empujón. Por suerte, y pese a mis dieciséis años, era pequeño y delgado, por lo que no me resultó complicado abrirme paso hasta un pasillo vacío de la planta de arriba.

Suspiré, temblando, y miré de un lado a otro del corredor, vacilante. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? De pronto, el sonido apresurado de unos pasos veloces me sobresaltó, y me oculté tras un tapiz cercano. Los pasos se detuvieron muy cerca de mí, y vi cómo alguien se sentaba en el pedestal vacío de una de las estatuas que en esos momentos custodiaban las entradas de Hogwarts por orden de la profesora McGonagall. Observé de espaldas a la solitaria figura y descubrí a un chico moreno que se inclinaba sobre algo… ¿un pergamino?

Estiré el cuello, tratando de vislumbrar al menos el rostro del alumno, que parecía de los mayores y no vestía túnica como los demás. Sin embargo, no podía verle bien sin delatar mi posición, por lo que me tuve que conformar con aguardar a que se fuese.

El chico guardó el pergamino y enterró el rostro en las manos. Se quedó así un buen rato, estático, sin moverse, y con la línea de los hombros caídos reflejando una clara desesperación.

Cuando ya empezaba a plantearme salir a ver qué le pasaba arriesgándome a que fuese un prefecto que me mandase derecho al vestíbulo, el chico apartó las manos de su cara y soltó una exclamación ahogada, tras lo que se puso en pie a la velocidad del rayo y echó a correr por dónde había venido, en dirección a las escaleras de mármol.

En el momento en que se levantó, me pareció ver la montura de unas gafas metálicas, finas y oscuras enmarcando su rostro… ¿Harry Potter?

Asombrado, salté de mi escondite y traté de seguirle, pero él desapareció por la esquina, y de nuevo me quedé solo en mitad del pasillo desierto.

Un escalofrío helado hizo tintinear todas y cada una de las vértebras de mi columna, y suspiré. Dando media vuelta, empecé a andar despacio en dirección contraria a la que él había tomado, deslizando las puntas de los dedos por la pared.

No sabía qué hacer. Tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo. Miedo por mis amigos, mis queridos compañeros con los que había compartido tantas cosas. Miedo por mi hermano Dennis, a quien no estaba seguro de haber visto en el vestíbulo con los demás. Miedo por los profesores que tantas cosas me habían enseñado. Miedo por el colegio en el que había crecido y que representaba todo lo que yo era.

Y miedo por mí.

Deambulé de un pasillo a otro, errante, sin saber qué hacer o a dónde ir. Perdí la noción del tiempo, y el temor bebió mi sangre ocupando su lugar en mis venas. Temblaba, temblaba cada vez más; oía a la perfección los ruidos que me rodeaban, era dolorosamente consciente de los gritos de terror de los alumnos, de las órdenes y hechizos que proferían los profesores, de los retumbantes redobles que producían las paredes del colegio al desmoronarse sobre sí mismas, de las maldiciones que los mortífagos mandaban silbando por el aire, de los chillidos desgarradores de la muerte…

El ataque había comenzado.

De pronto, el suelo bajo mis pies dio una sacudida, resquebrajándose, y yo caí al suelo. Varios fragmentos de piedra se desprendieron del techo, aterrizando ruidosamente a mi lado, pero yo no me moví. No podía.

Me encogí sobre mí mismo, cubriéndome la cabeza con los brazos mientras la oscuridad y el terror me abrazaban.

Permanecí así unos segundos, con el polvo metiéndoseme en la garganta y los oídos embotados por el himno de destrucción que lo devoraba todo, hasta que sentí el salubre y amargo regusto de mis propias lágrimas limpiándome los labios.

_"¡Vamos, Colin! ¡Eres un Gryffindor! ¡Ponte en pie y lucha! ¡Sé valiente!"_, me grité a mí mismo sin pronunciar ni una palabra.

Y tragando saliva, me incorporé despacio, sacudiéndome las piedrecillas del pelo. El pasillo por el que antes caminaba tranquilamente era ahora un mar de caos sin apenas salida, y a través de un gran boquete en el techo pude distinguir el cielo estrellado que relucía sobre el colegio, casi irreal por ser un destello de belleza en mitad de un páramo de dolor.

Entonces, una voz fría y aguda, la voz de la muerte, resonó en el aire a mi alrededor, y yo di un brinco aterrado antes de darme cuenta de que seguía solo en mitad del pasillo destruido.

—Habéis luchado con valor —decía la voz—. Lord Voldemort sabe apreciar la valentía.

Sin embargo, habéis sufrido numerosas bajas. Si seguís ofreciéndome resistencia, moriréis todos, uno a uno. Pero yo no quiero que eso ocurra; cada gota de sangre mágica derramada es una pérdida y un derroche.

Lord Voldemort es compasivo, y voy a ordenar a mis fuerzas que se retiren de inmediato.

Os doy una hora. Enterrad a vuestros muertos como merecen y atended a vuestros heridos.

Y ahora me dirijo directamente a ti, Harry Potter: has permitido que tus amigos mueran en tu lugar en vez de enfrentarte personalmente conmigo; pues bien, esperaré una hora en el Bosque Prohibido, y si pasado ese plazo no has venido a buscarme, si no te has entregado, entonces se reanudará la batalla…

La voz, que sin duda pertenecía a Lord Voldemort, siguió hablando, pero yo no era capaz de escuchar ni una palabra más.

Había oído suficiente.

Y conocía a Harry tanto como para saber que lo haría. Se entregaría en el Bosque Prohibido para salvar a sus amigos y compañeros, porque su alma era la más noble que jamás había conocido.

"No", pensé, y eché a correr hacia las escaleras más cercanas. Jamás permitiría que lo hiciese.

No veía nada a mi alrededor; de pronto, todo era devastación y silencio, duro silencio. Pisé varias figuras derrumbadas en el suelo como ángeles caídos, algunas calientes y otras no tanto, pero luché por no detenerme a asegurarme de que eran cuerpos de mortífagos derrotados y no amigos perdidos…

Finalmente, llegué a los jardines del colegio, no sin antes pasar ante las puertas del Gran Comedor, por las que escapaban lamentos terribles de pura agonía y llantos infinitos que parecían contener todo el dolor del mundo.

Fuera, la oscuridad descendía desde los cielos para lamer la hierba tiznada de una sustancia espesa y casi negra que identifiqué angustiosamente como sangre. Había bultos medio enterrados entre los cascotes de piedra caídos de las torres más altas, siluetas derribadas sobre el suelo en ángulos extraños y casi imposibles. Tal vez, solo tal vez, hubiese llegado tarde. ¿Y si Harry ya se había entregado? Pero no, eso no podía ser cierto. Miré de un lado a otro, desesperado, y cogía aire para gritar el nombre de mi compañero cuando un movimiento torpe pero notorio ante mí me cortó la respiración.

Retrocedí aterrado al descubrir a un mortífago que se levantaba penosamente, sujetándose el brazo izquierdo con la mano contraria, en la que aún sostenía su varita. Volvió hacia mí su rostro cubierto por la máscara de magia negra, y al verme soltó algo parecido a un gruñido.

Quise coger mi varita. Quise poner en práctica esos hechizos de defensa y ataque que tanto había practicado con el ED. Quise gritar, pedir ayuda, ver a mi hermano, abrazarle, estar con él, estar en casa, estar a salvo.

Pero ya era tarde.

Tarde para todo.

Oí la maldición escupida al aire y contemplé el destello verde volar hacia mí como una serpiente de luz y perecimiento, casi danzando por el aire, casi a cámara lenta, casi riéndose de mí.

Y, aun así, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer.

Abrí la boca, pero no emití sonido alguno.

La serpiente de luz me golpeó con fuerza en el pecho, cegándome con su intenso resplandor esmeralda mientras la risa del mortífago cuya cara jamás vería resonaba contra mis oídos, mientras las lágrimas se liberaba de nuevo de mis ojos atemorizados, mientras la vida se me escapaba sin darme tiempo a despedirme de todo y de todos, de cada una de las personas a las que había amado.

De aquellos con los que nunca volvería a hablar.

De mis amigos, con los que no volvería a reír.

De mis padres, a los que nunca más podría abrazar.

De mi hermano, al que jamás lograría proteger.

Mi corazón latió una última vez más por ellos.

Y, entonces, todo se volvió oscuro.


End file.
